


inevitable

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Series: Giving Back [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Yuri and Dorothea have been close for years, but they've never acted on it, until now.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Giving Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BebopHeadshop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebopHeadshop/gifts).



> This prompt was requested by an amazing friend, Catatune!!!, you're awesome for choosing Yuridoro!!! And thank you for making the world a better place!
> 
> I love Yuri and Dorothea so much, I had to stop myself from making this too long (since I said it would be 1000 words heh).  
> I certainly plan to write more of these two in the future!

Dorothea can’t say she’s surprised this is happening right now. Yuri’s been one of her closest friends since the first time they locked eyes from across the entrance hall of Garreg Mach. That initial flicker of recognition was the catalyst for a relationship that’s been a series of discoveries of just how well they understand each other.

How often does one meet an equal? Someone so stunning, with a kind heart, who comes from a similar place, with a similar past—someone who knows how to use what they’ve been given to get what they want.

What maybe should be surprising is that they _haven’t_ done this yet.

“Ladybird,” Yuri lilts, voice breathy and full of need. He’s crawling toward Dorothea on the bed, his lipstick already smeared at the corners of his mouth, a bit redder where it’s mixed with her own, “I’ve dreamt of this.”

It’s not that Dorothea disagrees—yes, she’s considered this, she’d have to be blind not to—but she’s always buried those feelings. It’s possible to fit together _too_ well, isn’t it? Fit so perfectly, burn so brightly, if they surrender to it they’ll both turn to ash.

And Yuri’s so _beautiful_. Much, much too beautiful, his lilac gaze softened, his lips parted, his long eyelashes fluttering as he pulls Dorothea into another kiss.

Yuri is addicting, in all the ways Dorothea knew he’d be. Even from the chaste kissing they’ve been doing thus far, there’s an ache, a heat within Dorothea. To touch that which she’s resisted for so long, to let herself be overtaken by lust, to delight in this moment while the result is still unknown, to revel in the mystery of where this will go. It’s all only urging Dorothea to deepen the kiss, rest her hands on Yuri’s shoulder blades and coax him closer so his body is flush with hers. The exposed flesh of Dorothea’s cleavage spills against Yuri’s lithe frame, but it’s not enough.

“Yurikins, take off your shirt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dorothea says, biting her lip and beginning to shimmy out of her black slip. Usually, she might hesitate to unveil herself like this, but even with the looming uncertainty, Dorothea is comfortable. Whether only clad in lace smallclothes, her breasts bared, or in battle attire, Dorothea trusts Yuri.

“If you insist.” Yuri swiftly unbuttons his lavender top, tossing it to the side, then kneeling between Dorothea’s thighs. The slight stick of her breasts against his chest is so much better as they resume their kiss. “You’re beautiful, ladybird.”

“So are you.” The kisses along her jawline, down her neck, send sparks throughout Dorothea. Yuri knows exactly where to plant each kiss, at what frequency; when to dip into her collarbone, when to near the top of her breasts, how to swirl his tongue around Dorothea’s nipple to make her tense and gasp. “You’re amazing.”

There’s nothing Dorothea would like more than to savor exactly what Yuri wants to do. All of the attention—how Yuri is _lavishing_ her—licking both of Dorothea’s nipples, attempting to cup each of her breasts in hand, how he’s so entranced to do so. Has Dorothea ever felt more loved? Has she ever been this wet from only a few touches?

But this isn’t only about Dorothea, “I want you.”

“Ladybird…” There’s a pause as Yuri ponders exactly what Dorotha means, “I’m sure you can handle me, but I’d like to enjoy you some more before _that_. What do you say?” He's right. There’s no reason to rush things, so soon. Yuri smiles at Dorothea and follows up with, “Whatever happens, I’m yours tonight.” The reminder keeps Dorothea’s ever-present guilt at bay, for once. It’s more than just a physical connection she and Yuri have. “If you’d like, I could service you.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Though Dorothea is sure Yuri would be incredible if she were to accept, Yuri has serviced enough, “Actually, allow me.”

A light rosiness spreads across Yuri’s face, “I always knew you were generous, but thinking about the mystical songstress herself pleasuring the likes of me...” 

“Oh, stop, Yurikins. I’m sure this isn’t irregular for you.” Yuri is about to say something but Dorothea interrupts him with, “besides, you deserve it. Now, please, let me do this.”

“You drive a hard bargain. Alright, I accept, but I’ll owe you one.”

“Deal. Lean back,” Dorothea commands in a loving tone, kissing Yuri’s cheek as she makes space for him to recline on her pillow.

Repositioning to rest in Yuri’s lap, Dorothea makes quick work of Yuri’s breeches, unlacing them and dragging them, then his smallclothes off of him. Of course, Yuri’s cock is pretty, too. There’s a pulse within Dorothea’s own smalls as she witnesses it, she can’t wait for her next chance to take it inside her.

Dorothea starts slow, just teasing the sensitive tip, lightly, but Yuri’s already wriggling and squinting when she peers up at him. She’s done this so many times, but learning what a partner enjoys is always the best part. Keeping her focus locked, Dorothea toys with Yuri, drinking in his every response to her tongue: beneath the ridge, along the slit, darting in and out all around the head.

Yuri grasps the sheets, “ _Fuck._ ”

Goddess, he’s hard, so flushed with desire; precum is already leaking out. Why not make a performance out of lapping it up? Yuri’s on edge, canting his hips, pushing his cock toward Dorothea. Just a little bit more fun before Dorothea pleasures him in earnest. She licks a stripe up Yuri’s shaft then flicks her tongue against the head before finally taking Yuri’s length.

Yuri twists, keens so satisfyingly when she does, choking out _lady_ before Dorothea’s cherished nickname is cut short by a moan.

Dorothea utilizes her hand, pumping Yuri into her mouth as she laves. This always works.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Yuri breathes, “Close.” Yuri’s hips are rocking toward her faster now, Dorothea smiles as she releases to finish Yuri with her hand and one more tap of her tongue. “ _Goddess_.” Dorothea doesn’t withdraw even as Yuri comes on her face and tits. 

“Oh, Yurikins.”

Yuri is panting, sweat beading on his forehead, “Now, I really owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think
> 
> I love Yuridoro!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
